


Procrastination

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Challege, 2013





	Procrastination

Chris Larabee looked out his office window and watched as the sun slowly dipped below the mountains in the distance, his mind already on the weekend ahead.  However, the peaceful setting was soon disrupted not only by the men in the other room but by the honking of horns from the busy streets below.  He watched the steady stream of traffic as commuters left their offices and headed out of the city.

He should have been in one of those cars and on his way home but the dreaded work deadline loomed over the man, the same deadline that reared its ugly head on a monthly basis.

"Rather face down the Cortez crew single-hand...drink one of Nathan's nasty teas.  Hell, I'd rather drag Tanner to the barber for a crew cut," Chris muttered as he closed the blinds and moved toward his desk.

"Talking to yourself these days, Stud?"   Buck Wilmington’s lanky frame filled the doorway.  "What was that about a crew cut?”Larabee's glare had little effect on the jovial man.  
  
"You about ready?"

"Not quite, I still have one to go."

"You said that over an hour ago."

Chris shrugged.

"Best just face the music.  Meanwhile the boys and I'll be waiting over at the saloon."

He watched Buck's retreating back.

As silence fell over the office, Chris slid open the bottom desk drawer, pulled out the bottle of bourbon and poured a splash into the coffee cup sitting on his desk.  Sometimes a man needed liquid courage.

"...discuss philosophy with Josiah...listen to one of JD's lame jokes...."

Chris downed the amber liquid and welcomed the warm burn that followed.  It was now or never.

With a touch of the mouse, the computer monitor sprang to life.  The mouse curser hovered over the dreaded document,  _StandishEzraP_ExpenseRpt.xls,_ and clicked.


End file.
